


English Is Hard, Okay?

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: hey there i really like your stories and i was wondering if u could write a oneshot (or idk) with Richard struggling with learning english hope ya have a good day





	English Is Hard, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Man, you guys love your "Dick struggling with English" prompts. Not that I mind of course. 
> 
> Also I promise I'm working on my other Batman stuff. I just do not have a lot of time with all the papers I need to write and my internship. I'm barely working on anything outside of those.
> 
> I know it's kind of short, but I don't have a lot of motivation. I hope you guys enjoy, though!

Cass didn’t talk often. That was nothing unusual. The problem was that the new child in the house followed her around a lot. 

He had only been at the Manor for about a week and already he spent most of his time with her when he wasn’t with Bruce. She wouldn’t mind except she was worried that he would want to talk to her, and she never was very good at conversations. Who knows what it would be like with a child that she didn’t really know?

Except…he never spoke. He just sat with her, watching her. Cass didn’t really mind the companionable silence, but she was worried about the boy. He was still recovering from his family’s loss. Was it normal for him not to talk?

She tried to give him space, but after another week went by, she became too curious to leave it alone. She waited until they were alone before turning to the boy (who was following her like always), causing him to stop and stare up at her in surprise.

“Yes?” She asked.

Dick stood a step back and ducked his head, biting his lip hard. Cass tilted her head. The boy had been following her for the last few days—it was only logical that she would confront him eventually. Why was he being shy now?

“Do you…have a question?” Cass asked, kneeling down. Dick was nervous, scared, grieving. But he was also curious and hopeful. What a strange combination of emotions.

She reached out and tilted the boy’s head up, forcing him to make eye contact with her. “Dick?”

Dick chewed on his lip for a moment—eyes darting away before focusing back on Cass—before he built up the courage to speak to her. “You…talk like…me.”

Cass could tell that Dick was struggling to find the right words, something that she could relate to. Now, she understood why the boy had been watching her all week.

Cass moved so that she was sitting on the floor in front of Dick, her legs crossed. She gestured for the boy to join her. “English is hard?” She asked.

Dick nodded furiously, shyness melting away quickly. “Yes! Hard! You has hard time?”

Cass nodded. “Yes. It is…very hard sometimes. I like watching instead.”

Dick cocked his head to the side. “Watching?”

“People. Body language.” Cass gestured to herself. “You say things without talk.” She poked Dick’s nose, causing the boy to giggle. “Like laugh. Smile. It means happy. No talk needed. Understand?”

Dick took a moment to translate her words. “Yes?” He thought he did anyway. People could talk with their bodies and not say anything. That’s how they told stories on the trapeze sometimes. Like those love stories his—

The sudden rush of pure grief had Dick fighting back tears. He ducked his head again.

“You are sad.” Cass said. Dick nodded. Cass rested a hand on his shoulder. “Sad…is okay. You lost a lot.”

Dick nodded again, quicker this time. Cass squeezed his shoulder.

“Will get better.” 

Dick sniffed loudly and rubbed at his eyes. He looked up at Cass through his bangs. “Bet-ter?”

“You will be sad, but…you will be happy.”

Dick’s eyes filled with hope. “Happy?”

Cass patted his shoulder. “Happy.”

Dick suddenly flung himself into Cass’s arms, but Cass had been prepared. She had seen that Dick was itching for more physical contact. He was constantly touching Bruce or Alfred in some way—holding their hand, their sleeve, their pant leg—since coming to the Manor. Cass saw him with Stephanie once or twice as well. 

She wrapped her arms around him and patted his back awkwardly. She wasn’t very good with physical contact, but she wasn’t about to upset Dick by pushing him away.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Dick sat back and looked up at Cass. “Cass?”

Cass looked down. “Dick?”

“English? English get bet-ter?”

Cass couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “If you work.”

Dick huffed. “English  _hard_.”

Cass’s laughter echoed in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
